Unidog School
8 weeks of Unidog School, then you're good to go without school! Hello, Unidogs! Right now you're Unipuppies, but after 8 weeks of school you'll be amazed at what you can do! Homework due every Sunday for 8 weeks. A school year is 8 weeks long. Homework is submitted to EloryChihuahua's wall. When you submit homework, it helps if you say what week you are on and what type of doggie you are. Week One: Welcome, new members of the school! Today we'll be learning the easiest spell known to Unidogs: Levitation. First point your horn at that feather over there. Say "Levitata" (lev-ee-TAR-ta). Keep going until you've done it! Homework: What's the incantation for the levitation spell? How long did it take you to do it? Week Two: Remember when we learned the Levitation spell? Now we'll learn the Summoning Spell. Point your horn at something in the room close to you, then say "Summonio" (sum-OH-nee-oh) to bring it to your desk. Homework: What's the incantation for the summoning spell? What did you summon? Week Three: Now this is real magic! Let's learn how to cure common illnesses, like nausea and doggie pox. This time, tilt your head back at the doggie you want to cure. If you're curing yourself, stand in front of a mirror. Say "Commoncure Medicine" (COM-un-cyoor MED-ee-sun)and see how much better they/you feel! I don't want you to do this in the lesson, unless your feeling nauseous of course! Homework: What is the incantation for common illness cures? When Unidogs use this spell for nausea, it also stops them "tossing their cookies". Why do you think this is? Week Four: *squirts you with water* Oh hey there! *puts water gun down* Today we'll be mastering the Water Making spell. All you need to do is point your horn where you want to conjure water, and say "Aquasplash"(AH-kwa-splash) with how much water you want to make. Homework: What's the incantation for the Water Making spell? What could it be useful for? Week Five: Be careful with this spell, as it's very dangerous! *teleports us all outside* That's a spell for a later lesson. But our spell today is...making fire! Point your horn where you want to make fire. Then say "Flamus" (FLAY-mus). Remember to put the fire out again with the Aquasplash spell! Homework: What is the incantation for the Fire Making spell? What could it be useful for? Week Six: This should have been an earlier spell... Oh spell. (that's "oh well", but it's a spell pun.) Anyways, we'll be learning the Horn Lighting spell and the spell to put the light out. First...*turns off light* Now point your horn up and say "Brightio" (BRY-shee-oh). When I turn the light back on, say Dimio (DIM-ee-oh). *turns light back on*. Great. Now, onto homework! Homework: What are the incantations for the spell to light your horn and put the light out again? How easy would you say it was? Week Seven: Today we'll learn the cure to rare ilnesses, such as cancer. The incantation for this spell is Rarecure Medicine (RARE-cyour MED-ee-sun). Pretty much like the cure to common illnesses, eh? The mirror/pony you want to heal thing is the same too. Only, you point your horn at a 10 degree angle and use lots of power. If this is not done too, the spell will go wrong and make things worse. So, homework time! I'm also giving you a week off to study for your exams. Yes, I just said that. Homework: What's the incantation for this spell? Why is it so dangerous? Do you think this spell will be used in exams? ------Week off, remember?------ Week Eight Exam: Our exam is making sure you know your spells. And how are we going to do that? With an obstacle course, of course (see what I did there?)! Three, two, one, go! There are five boulders in front of you, 2 big and 3 small. How do you get past? You get past, and fire appears before you. What now? You escape the fire...but now there is a tunnel. How do you light your way through the tunnel? What do you do to the light when you come out the tunnel? Uh oh! There's a gap! A very WIDE gap! How are you going to get across now? There is a flag and a checkered line marking the finish. You've made it, and you survived! This is it. The moment you've been waiting for. The results! If you are grade A, B or C then you pass! If you are grade D, E or F, bad luck. You'll have to take the exam again. If you pass, this is really it now. The end of school! The teacher gives you a book of spells. You thank your teacher gratefully and skip away. You're now a proper Unidog! Category:School Category:Places